Good night, Mr Riddle
by screwthestandard101
Summary: Ginny, not being able to see who Tom Riddle really is, has fallen for him -- much to Harry's dismay. Tom is incapable of love, though he can't help but feel a fondness for the girl. Tom x Ginny x Harry. LoveTriangle
1. Disclaimer

This story has been written at the request of AzureSky001 and co-written by , my partner in crime.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any characters affiliated with J.K Rowling's novel.

I hope you enjoy, Azure!

Much love,

Faye and Iamme


	2. I

A/N: This story continues after the second book where Ginny Weasley managed to salvage the remnants of the cursed diary. Reason says Tom should have been cut off, but reason doesn't always bode well in the magical world.  
This story has been written at the request of AzureSky001 and co-written by who kindly took on the role of Tom while I am playing Ginny!

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any characters affiliated with J.K Rowling's novel.

**Good night, Mr. Riddle**

Grief. It had bombarded her for the past year, so why keep the exact thing that started it all? It was just a shell now, a useless inked shell of what had been intelligent conversation and mindless gossip. She had been feeding him information, but he had been more than just You-Know-Who. He was just a boy.

The redhead sighed as she dropped her bag onto the desk, parking herself in a chair. Charms and lots of it. Honestly, what made Flitwick resent her class so much?

Dipping a quill in some ink she flipped through the hefty tome, book marking pages as she went. The diary lay in the bottom of her bag, forgotten for the time being.

He might have been forgotten, but not for long. The memory-image was still there. The pages had been damaged, but that never meant that the magic that had been imprinted in the worn pages of that little diary was gone. Still, sitting at the bottom of this little girl's bag was irritating. Just wait, he told himself. Just wait. The time would come when this little Weasley was lonely again, and would fall right back into his hands.

Notes. Where were the notes for this? Ginny leaned back in the chair, balancing on two legs as she laughed bitterly. "Of course, Luna has them." Honestly, sometimes she would love to hit her over the head with her broom. The blonde was so infuriatingly dense; she couldn't even think to give back her notes.

Actually, she hadn't been around much, so she had no reason to give the Gryffindor her notes. The youngest Weasley mused on this, tapping her quill against the oak desk. As she found her thoughts straying, her eyes fixated on her bag. It wasn't long before she had the diary out, flipping through the familiar pages. The ink had long since dried, though the dank smell of the Chamber still layered the parchment.

Finally. Now all she has to do was write. Just write something, he whispered. Not that she could hear, oh, no. The girl was oblivious to the power it still had.  
For old time's sake, write something down. See if it still works. You know you want to, he had sat, longing for another foolish little wizard or witch to write in him, to confide in him. To let himself grow stronger. And this girl; this lonely, silly little girl, was the perfect source of energy. So much could be poured into words, and no one knew about it.  
Just write something....  
_  
People...change. I've changed, as I'm sure is expected of me. But I just can't help but wonder...in the end, will we all still be the same no matter what? Friendships grow and die...but can they last? _

Words, glorious words. Such concern, such ... feeling. He drank it all up, and then began to scratch. Just, raised his finger and began to write words to her.  
_  
Who but those who have had long relationships can tell, child? If we change, others must change. Does that mean friendship changes?_

She had thoughts of defenestrating the small book. All she had to do was pry open the lock and out it would go. No more curiosity, no more fear -- curiosity won, as it always did. Picking up her quill, the third year began to scratch madly.  
_  
We won't be into the same things...we'll fight. I can see it now. I get so angry with her now. For ignoring me. ME. I'm not a jealous person, but how can she ignore her only friend? Forgive me if I sound...whiny?_

He smiled in grim satisfaction. Just like a mouse in a snake's glare.  
_  
Oh. no child. Never whiny! It is common for someone in your position to think so. But who ever said that you would change to like different things? Do you not like completely different things now? You might drift to things that bring you closer._

There it was again, that urge. This time; however, she curled the diary to her chest, light footsteps bringing her to the old four-poster she had  
become accustomed to. It was home away from home and she curled into the blankets, bringing the pot of ink with her to set on the nightstand. This couldn't be the same boy she knew -- not the one that had made her do those terrible things. But she knew it was, by his writing, by his voice.  
_  
I missed you, Tom. Talking to you makes me feel like I actually have someone who—someone whose willing to be there to listen. But I'm warning you. No tricks this time, or its straight to Dumbledore. _  
_  
Tricks? Oh, no. Not anymore. See, I do not have the power to do that anymore. I am so weak now, I can almost barely write ..._

He let the words fade slightly, smiling in grim satisfaction. Write to me more, girl. Let me grow powerful again.  
_  
Isn't that how you gained power last time? By me being foolish and fawning over a boy I barely knew by writing in this diary?_  
_  
But don't you know me now? You know me, Ginny. But I am not the same boy you wrote to last year. I have changed. Without my power ... I find no will anymore to stay in these pages. I would be content to just fade away ... but then, who would you talk to?_

He was right, he KNEW he was right. Without him… she was no one. As much as the Chaser hated to admit it, she needed company, someone to tell her thoughts too. With Luna gone, who else could she turn to? Certainly not Hermione whom she held in the highest regard. The girl just didn't have the right approach when it came to matters of the heart, only the mind.  
Not Luna who had gone away and certainly not her brother.  
_  
I don't want you to go away..._  
_  
Then write to me. I just need a little bit of energy from your words. Only a little bit each day to keep myself from fading away.  
_  
Was he some magical Pied Piper now? Leading little mice like this girl along? It didn't matter. All he needed was to gain his power back!

Ginny couldn't keep herself from smiling, even at the potential danger of it. Harry wouldn't be pleased, but then again, she wasn't pleased without Tom being there. He wasn't evil -- not her Tom, her diary Tom.  
_  
I have to sleep...but I PROMISE to write tomorrow, okay? I promise. _  
_  
I believe you. Thank you, child. Ginny.  
Good night._  
_  
Good night, Mr. Riddle._


End file.
